


Hermione Got Run Over By A Death Eater -- As Sang by Ronald Weasley

by Batsutousai



Series: Song Parodies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of <span class="u">Harry Potter</span> and <i>Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Got Run Over By A Death Eater -- As Sang by Ronald Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_Hermione got run over by a Death Eater  
Walking to the library Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as You-Know-Who,  
But as for me an' Harry, we believe._

**She'd been drinking too much butterbeer,  
And we begged her not to go.  
But she forgot to return her library books,  
And she staggered out the door into the hall. **

**When we found her Christmas morning,  
At the scene of the attack  
She had footprints on her forehead,  
And incriminating snake marks on her back.**

_Hermione got run over by a Death Eater  
Walking to the library Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as You-Know-Who,  
But as for me an' Harry, we believe._

**Now we're all so proud of Harry,  
He's been taking this so well.  
See him in there watching Quidditch,  
Drinking juice and playing chess with Katie Bell. **

**It's not Christmas without ‘Mione,  
All the student's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we open up her books  
Or sell them back?  
SELL THEM BACK!!!**

_Hermione got run over by a Death Eater  
Walking to the library Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as You-Know-Who,  
But as for me an' Harry, we believe._

**Now the bird is on the table  
And the pudding made of goat (ahhhhh!)  
And the red and golden candles,  
That would just have matched the scarf ‘round ‘Mione's throat. **

**I've warned all my friends and professors,  
Better watch out for yourselves.  
They should never give a new wand,  
To a man who talks to snakes and kills house-elves.  
Sing it, Harry!**

_Hermione got run over by a Death Eater  
Walking to the library Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as You-Know-Who,  
But as for me an' Harry, we believe._


End file.
